THE NEWS CHANNEL
THE NEWS CHANNEL is a place where people can put events that happen in the subnautica fan-fic universe. these can be used to build up to a thing that will happen or just be a fun way of building the world Report 1 Bobby Bobson: recently the lily pad islands have been destroyed due to the item being stolen! let's take a closer look from the area Sindy Beach: ok, yesterday the lily pad islands were destroyed due to item earthquakes. few people have survived including 21-year-old peeper, Peepsi Peepsi: First I hear a loud CRACK and then I saw the house falling, I got my wife out of the house and went to help others. most of the time I was too late but sometimes I saved somebody Sindy Beach: that concludes that story, back to you Bobby Bobson: Thank you Sindy. now, many people have spotted MEME hiding strange eggs around 4546b Unknown witness: I swear I saw him holding a large basket and dropping a strange egg onto the ground and then Report 2 Sindy Beach: Recently, King Chicxilli and The BOOMarang have been looking in to a strange mystery. Apparantly Rumors of DarkChicxilli have been spreading and a possible threat ( The BOOMarang's fear) has been theorized. Bobby Bobson: I don't no about you Sindy. but this seems very bad. Sindy Beach: if the rumors are true, it is thought the same person may be behind releasing Dark CHicxilli and the Fear. Who knows......................................... Report 3 Bobby Bobson: Everything is disappearing! People, animals, pets, biomes, anything that is made of matter is vanishing, basically. Sindy Beach: It turned from earthquakes to being wiped from existence. Bobby Bobson: We also have got a message from a mysterious entity, nicknamed by the press "NOT HUMAN". Here it is: "Are you liking what I am doing? I am taking things from the universe and putting them in my toy box. When I invite you in, you can play with my toys, too! Until then, enjoy your boring life, knowing the only thing that is fun in this world is me and by toys!" -NOT HUMAN Sindy Beach: What kind of sick being would write that? Bobby Bobson: I don't know, but I don't like the sound of a- Sindy Beach: Bobson? Bobson? Where did you go? This isn't funny! Report 4 Sindy Beach: Well, we're back folks! And what a time to be. According to our sources, King Chixili has gone off-world and has left the Boomarang as a replacement. We are reporting from Firecirclet Palace, because 4546B is being invaded! We now take you to a witness, of these "Nexers." Peeper: There were thousands of them, in black armor, rushing at us. If it hadn't been for a coral reaper holding them off, I'd be dead! Sindy Beach: This terrible invasion, disappearing biomes, we may truly be at the end times. We have the right to believe that our king has abandoned us and is running away. Our replacement is holding off Nexer's at the entrance to the lava zone, and he may be dead already. I call to give them the prince then they will leave us alone- Jimmy Jimson: we have a new message from "NOT HUMAN"! : "I enjoy playing with your planet, but I am getting bored. Hand over the prince, and I may allow a surrender. Don't test me, I'll let loose my toybox..." Jimmy Jimson: He's Lying, we hand over Prince Pilgor and he'll kill us all the same. Sindy Beach: No! We must hand over the prince, it's the only way we live! Jimmy Jimson: But, we have... (black eyes show upon a white screen for a split second, and then the network shuts down)